


His Last Wish

by AmatusVhenan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Character Death, birthdays are important, mercs start as assholes towards scout, scouts pissed off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatusVhenan/pseuds/AmatusVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His team. The people he had grown to trust and love forgot about his birthday. Even if he reminded them. Well, Scout has one more wish and he couldn't believe that wishes could actually come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty poorly written in my opinion. It was rushed since I wanted this idea out of my head but I had no idea how to build yp to it. I couldn't weite any other story since it was just floating around so I had to write it kut somehow. This will probably be re written with more detail and development. But I do hope that you all enjoy it still!

"All of ya are just useless pieces of shit!" Scout screamed at his team, he was furious. He couldn't handle all the anger boiling up in him that he was on the verge of tears. All the mercenaries stared at each other before looking back the boy. They began to laugh so loud that it hurt the Bostonian's ears. He knew that his reason of being mad was stupid but this day was always so important to him. Today was his birthday, it was his mother's birthday as well. I know right? Weird. Anyways, when Scout was a child he never really got along with anyone, he was always bullying someone or getting bullied. On his birthday his mother and siblings would be there but he'd tell them to forget about him and focus on their Ma. And that's what they did. Scout thought it'd be a one time thing but it happened every year. His birthday was forgotten. His mother was the only one that gave him a present each year. The runner reminded everyone and they all made an effort to throw him a party, Scout found out since he overheard his team talking about it. But when he woke up and walked downstairs he found his mother surrounded by the mercenaries. All handing her gifts. His birthday was forgotten once more. Even by the people he had grown to trust and love. They never even paid attention to him, he sat in his room and waited for the noise to die out. And when it finally did he returned downstairs. Now he was yelling at them. 

"Come on mate, don't be such a baby." Sniper handed him a party hat with a grin. 

"Oui, we can celebrate your birthday next year." Spy tossed him a can of Bonk! But he refused to catch it. "You just dropped your birthday present." 

"Don't cry boy! Men don't cry!" Soldier slapped his hand on Scout's back which forced him forward, tripping and falling to the ground. His team laughed even harder. 

The Bostonian slowly stood up and wiped the dirt from his clothes. He glared at his them. They all seemed drunk. The boy clenched his fists and stepped forward.   
"Fuck all of ya! I hope ya all fuckin' die! I wish you'd all just die!" 

They weren't listening. 

He didn't understand why he helped his team since all they did was make fun of him. The boy returned to his room and slammed the door shut, he locked it and fell into his bed. Holding the sheets close he forced himself to not cry. He shouldn't cry over, what did he expect? For the mercs to just throw him a party? None of them mentioned their birthdays so they probably didn't even care. Still, he was sick of all the teasing. He was tired of being the youngest. He just wanted them all to die. After a while of thinking of insults for his team in his mind Scout had fallen asleep. It was late at night when he woke up. He got out of his bed to head to the bathroom, only to be stopped by the crinkling of paper. He looked down and rubbed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't half asleep. On the small piece of paper wrote

'Happy birthday Scout!'

It was messy writing. Probably Soldier's handwriting. Once he opened the door there were boxes. Eight boxes, all different sizes. Each with a note on top that said sorry or happy birthday. They were all from his team. The boy stared for a while before rubbing his eyes even more. They must've been drunk and couldn't control themselves, they probably did remember. They probably just planned to celebrate it later. Scout couldn't help but smile the whole time he was collecting the presents, he set them all on his bed and opened them one by one. Each present consisted of a letter. A letter that said how much their friendship mattered. How they consider him like a son or little brother. 

"Ah, shit..." 

Scout needed to say sorry for throwing a fit and thank them, but by the time he opened his door the alarm went off. They were being warned a bomb was approaching them. The Bostonian flipped the lights on and grabbed his Scattergun. His team was already downstairs and running outside to check what was happening, the RED's couldn't possibly be breaking the rules. If they were bombed and somebody died, it'd be the end. The respawn was currently shut down but there it was. A giant rocket in the air rushing towards them. 

"Holy shit..." Sniper dropped his rifle and backed away. "We're all dead. We're all dead if we don't run!" The Aussie yelled back to his team. 

"Run away! Far from zhe house as possible!" Medic began running towards the forest and gesturing his team to follow them. They all ran from the house, Scout was obviously in front. His team far behind him, he glanced back only to see a sight he had never thought would happen. The rocket had smashed into the house and exploded, the impact pushing everyone away. Scout tumbled forward, sliding through the dirt and hitting a tree. His vision blurred once he attempted to open one eye. His team was nowhere to be seen. But a body was in front of him. Demoman's body was in front of him. The Scotsman was missing his lower body, blood pooling around him. Scout's eyes widened as he struggled to stand up and get a better view of the corpse in front of him, the boy covered his mouth but he couldn't stop the vomit from coming out. There was more blood around him than in a battlefield. There were different body parts in different areas. All of the corpses were his team members. Each a completely different and horrible sight. The runner shook his head as tears began to stream down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't have happened. Scout slowly stepped over his teammate's body and continued forward back to the burning house. He tried not to look at each corpse he passed by but he couldn't just ignore it. He felt the bile forcing itself out of his body once more. He felt onto his knees and fell forward onto all fours. 

"This isn't real... This isn't real...! This isn't real!" Scout screamed from the top of his lungs, they burned from the pain that he was experiencing. His head was bleeding and it felt as if something in his body was broken. His fingers bloodied and everywhere he looked it made him want to vomit. He stared up at the sky and shook his head as he shut his eyes. He could hear footsteps approaching him and chuckling of the RED's. His conterpart laughing and hitting his bat on the ground. 

"This isn't real... This's isn't real... Please... Please!" The Boston Basher was slammed into the back of his head. 

Scout's eyes snapped opened. His body was sweating and it was hard to breathe. His eyes scanned the room, the sun shone through his window. The boy sat up and looked around. He felt his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. No bandages or anything. Nothing was broken. The Bostonian jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, he found his team in the kitchen. A large breakfast on the table. 

"Scout? You're up early for once." Medic gave him a warm smile as he placed down another plate of pancakes on the table. 

"Wha-what day is it?"

"It's yer birthday of course. Happy birthday, sonny." The Engineer appeared behind him and patted his head before taking a seat. 

"Mmph? Mmph mmph mph!" Pyro cupped Scout's cheeks and spoke in a worried tone. 

"Aye, he's right. You look a bit pale lad. Did ya get scared of yer own shadow again?" Demoman joked and slapped a hand on his knee with a roaring laugh. 

"Are ya sick, mate? It's bad to be sick on your birthday." Sniper chuckled lightly as he walked in and ruffled the boy's hair. 

"Don't tell me you stayed up all night. That's bad for your health." Spy lit one of his cigarettes and looked over at him. They all stared at Scout. Waiting for an answer. All he could do was stare at them. It was all a dream. Everything was a dream. His team was in front of him, alive and healthy. Grins on each of their faces, all waiting for a snarky comment from him. But at he could do was frown and shake his head. 

"I-I had a nightmare. You all di-died and left me alone. You were all gone. Your bodies bloodied, legs, arms and heads decapitated. It- it was horrible." Scout backed up onto a wall and covered his eyes with his hands. They all listened and watched the youngest member of their team break down. "The worst part is that I yelled at you guys to all die that same day! But I didn't want that! I want all of you to live and stay with me!"

Scout bursted into tears. He cried like a lost child and kept wiping his tears. Sniffling and whimpering. 

"Heavy will never leave Scout!" The Russian ran up and brought the boy into a hug. "Mmph!" Pyro joined in and tried to wipe Scout's tears for him. "Idiot, we can't leave you. Who else would take care of you?" Spy chuckled and ashed out his cigarette before going up to Scout. He was originally just going to place a hand on his shoulder but the runner jumped into the man's arms. Holding him tightly and wiping his tears into his expensive suit. Spy didn't care. He hugged the boy back. "Ain't that a cute little thing. Don't worry, boy. We'll stay with you and follow you wherever you go." The Engineer hugged him as well and ruffled his hair. "Don't say such ridiculous zhings. It'll take centuries to kill us vith my medicine." The Medic placed a tissue on Scout's noise as the boy blew into it. "Don't cry, mate. Aussie's don't die easily. You're gonna be stuck with me for a hell of a long time." Spy turned Scout around and pushed him lightly into Sniper's arms. Scout sniffled and kept crying once he felt arms being wrapped around him. "Aye, we'll be here with you forever. You just promise to stay alive with us lad." Demoman hugged the runner tightly, Soldier suddenly hugging them both. "Affirmative! We're all going to stay alive together! As the greatest war family ever!" The American laughed and the rest of the mercenaries had just decided to join into the hug. Making sure that Scout would remember all this.   
Before they knew it, the boy was crying happy tears, laughing with them. 

"Happy birthday Scout!" They greeted him each with a large smile. 

Scout couldn't stop crying.


End file.
